Cycling has become an increasingly popular sport over the years. A typical conventional street bicycle has multiple gears which a bicycle rider can selectively change to achieve a wide range of riding speeds. A rider of a conventional 10-speed bicycle sits on a seat and grips a pair of handlebars attached to the front wheel of the bicycle. Because the seat is typically almost as high as the handlebars, the rider sits in a forward-leaning riding position. Consequently, the rider typically must keep his or her head raised while riding to continually view the area in front of the bicycle for obstructions. On long rides, however, maintaining the head in a raised position tires the rider's neck muscles and renders the ride uncomfortable.
Accordingly, a forward view bicycle mirror assembly which enables a rider of a bicycle to view an area in front of the bicycle without the need of maintaining his or her head in a raised position for a prolonged period of time is needed.